


[Painting] Maedhros in Valinor

by YsabeauV



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Painting, TRSB 2020, Valinor, fic to be linked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsabeauV/pseuds/YsabeauV
Summary: For the Tolkien reverse summer bang, here is a painting of Maedhros. Fingon does not appear in the painting but will in the fic, which I will link to.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	[Painting] Maedhros in Valinor




End file.
